In Your Shadow
by 83Day-Dreamer83
Summary: Lady Sigrid is Sif's overlooked baby sister, who until quite recently was perfectly fine with being forgotten in the crowd. However, as time goes by, she manages to catch the attention of both Asgardian princes - only fuelling the fire between the two brothers. Who will Sigrid choose when all is said and done?


**A/N: Hello my loves! This is my very first time dabbling with Marvel but I've wanted to write a Loki fic forever now and thought this would be too fun.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sigrid's heart reverberated within her chest as she twirled around, ecstatic and breathless in the finest gown she had ever owned.

Her black locks whipped around in a mess of curls as the girl stopped to examine herself in the ornate mirror, smiling and flushed.

She smoothed out the flowing chiffon and marveled as the morning sun caught each thread of pale purple fabric, making it shimmer like a thousand glittering jewels. The diaphanous train fell about her long legs like a billowing cloud, but hugged her closely around the waist. The flowing cloth came up to arch over a single, fair shoulder before it was clipped with a sparkling amethyst - his favourite gemstone.

Sigrid's cold grey eyes were unusually warm as they stared back into the mirror, daring to admire the girl who stood there. The youngest daughter of Sigmund looked radiant, and for once in her life, no one was there to tell her otherwise.

She wondered what he would think...

Her stomach twisted at the thought of him as she picked up a brush to smooth out her dark tresses, but not before an absentminded smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Is that a new dress?"

Sigrid's fragile aura of confidence shattered with the sound of that familiar voice as she flew around with wide eyes to find her immaculate sister standing in the doorway - golden halo of hair illuminating the entire room despite the dark look settled on her porcelain features.

"No, I've had this since the All-father's waking feast," Sigrid lied, clutching the brush in her hand like a lifeline while Sif scrutinized her sister in disbelief; jealousy flashing in those bright eyes as she seemed to examine every detail of Sigrid's appearance, a small smirk eventually playing upon her lips.

"Who are you dressing up for?"

"No one," Sigrid replied almost instantly, turning away from the door before her glowing cheeks betrayed her.

"Don't lie to me, who is it?" Sif pressed, entering the room. Her voice was like honey, but it was also false. There was an edge to her question, as though challenging her sister to name a boy she liked who didn't find the blonde more attractive.

"No one! Just go away," The dark haired girl stormed towards her dresser, throwing the brush with a clatter onto it's smooth surface before snatching a housecoat to throw over herself - suddenly feeling foolish for wearing such an extravagant gown.

"Is it Baldur?"

"Can you leave?"

"Don't tell me it's Loki!"

"Sif, get out!"

"Is it Thor?" While the other names had been posited in jest, the nearly murderous tone which laced the other girl's voice now made Sigrid turn to look at her sister.

Sif was the jewel of Asgard - as their parents liked to remind her - but no one knew her like Sigrid. She knew her sister was a self centred, jealous brat who enjoyed draining every iota of happiness from poor, ugly Siggy.

"Don't be an imbecile," she said flatly. It would be Sif's main goal in life to make her miserable if she thought her sister interested in the God of Thunder. No. He was hers, and no one took away what Sif wanted.

The blonde's glowering expression somewhat faded before the girl huffed, sticking her nose up and flipping a lustrous, lock of golden curls over her shoulder.

"Then why are yo- " Sif's blue eyes widened in sudden realization as an ear splitting grin cracked her delicate features. "You little wench, It's Fandral! Isn't it?!"

Sigrid's heart dropped.

"I knew it!"

"Sif please-"

"He said that was his favourite colour not even a fortnight ago! And now you have a gown that matches!"

"Sif please don't say anything, I-"

"Oh Siggy, I won't say a word." Sif smiled wickedly before turning to leave her sister with a knot of deepening dread in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

The group of young Aesir wandered aimlessly through the corridors, laughing and chatting loudly after leaving the banquet hall.

Sigrid led the group for once, trying to avoid Fandral who was talking animatedly with Baldur a few paces behind.

They had exchanged a few smiles during the feast, and she was sure his eyes had lingered upon her more than once, but that was as far as they'd gotten.

No thanks to Sif - she had made certain to plant herself between the two, completely blocking her sister from view as she twirled her golden locks between her fingers while Fandral spoke, laughing much too heartily at his jokes.

Sigrid felt sick and sighed wearily, wanting nothing more than to return to her chambers and lose herself in a book - at least within those dusty pages she'd be free to live in her own light.

A pair of heavy boots quickened their pace momentarily before slowing down as they approached her. The young girl's heart began to race as she hoped to find Fandral, but to her surprise found Thor walking alongside her quietly, as resplendent and beautiful as a warm summer morning.

They exchanged an awkward smile and continued walking in silence, Sigrid smoothing out her gown nervously as she looked around in an effort to seem nonchalant. She could already feel Sif's eyes burning holes into her back.

Volstaag's booming voice came into focus now - a pleasant distraction - and meaning to address the dwarf as he compared the Imperial palace to the halls of Svartalfheim, Sigrid turned and abruptly caught Thor's gaze.

The God of Thunder's breathtakingly blue eyes held hers for a moment as an odd sort of light swirled beneath their twinkling depths. He smiled sweetly at her and before she could process what was happening, Sigrid stumbled over her own feet.

The golden haired prince let out an awkward laugh and she ducked her head in embarrassment, smiling sheepishly.

"T-That colour looks well on you, Sigrid."

The girl barely registered the remark - certain he had been addressing someone else until she heard her name. But as soon she realized who the compliment had been directed towards, her mouth dried up. She stared at the prince with eyes the size of dinner plates, at a loss for words while her brain tried to think of the most platonic way she could respond to that remark.

Thor hadn't meant for the others to hear, but the group had suddenly fallen eerily silent and were now watching the two stare into each other's eyes.

Shaking slightly from the unwanted attention, Sigrid politely bowed her head in thanks, praying to the gods that Sif would let his wayward praise go unnoticed.

A few more seconds of quiet passed, disturbed only by the thud of their heavy boots and Sigrid dared to let out a shallow breath of relief before Thor opened his damned mouth once more.

"I never noticed before, but your eyes… they look like diamonds in the sunlight."

 _Please, please be talking about Sif_ she prayed silently, but to her dismay the eldest son of Odin was looking directly at her, an earnest expression settling on his handsome face as he scrutinized her features, as though only just seeing her for the first time.

Sigrid dared to steal a glance at her sister, expecting the vision of fury incarnate, however what she saw was somehow worse. Sif's blue eyes were ablaze with envy but her mouth was curled into a sneer as she flicked her gaze like a whip onto Fandral.

The girl's stomach heaved. She knew what was coming.

"Fandral, what do you think of my sister? Sif's voice cut like a knife through the air. _**It is you**_ who she's besotted with after all." Sif turned to her shell shocked sibling with a smug grin. "Isn't that why you chose to wear his favourite colour today?"

Sigrid immediately felt her face flush, her heart plummeting down to her toes at the unprovoked attack. Unsure of what to say or even do, the raven haired girl frantically looked to the young boys around her, silently pleading with them to brush the comment aside, or hoping beyond hope that they would think the mortified expression on her face meant that Sif was lying.

But instead, Volstaag's booming laughter reverberated off the cavernous walls as he pointed to her scarlet face. "Look how her face glows!" He howled, clapping Fandral's shoulder. "What a merry match you'd make! What say you?"

The dwarf's young companion was embarrassed, his ears were pink and he had a look on his face that could curdle milk. "I would rather marry a Bildshnipe _!"_

The group erupted with laughter, Fandral quickly turning to walk ahead as the others followed after him, jeering and hollering, leaving the nonplussed girl where she stood.

Thor looked around his broad shoulder, searching for the youngest daughter of Sigurd before Sif swooped in beside him, flashing a dazzling smile his way. The God of Thunder volleyed with a tight smile of his own, looking back to Sigrid with what seemed like pity. But the young girl didn't notice, her vision was blurry as she stared after her sister darkly, the heat in her cheeks slowly fading as did the voices of her friends - no, of Sif's friends; that much had always been clear.

Fandral, Volstaag, Thor - they forever trailed after the golden haired beauty with the devoted fervour of newly christened dogs.

Still staring after the four silhouettes, Sigrid realized she was shaking. The pristine periwinkle gown she had worn especially for this evening was now damp with cold sweat. The bile which had risen at the back of her throat a moment ago, left naught but an unpleasant taste in her mouth as she idly wondered whether she wanted to curl into a ball and cry, or run after Sif with a dagger and stab her in the heart.

"I could turn her into an Andolian cow if you like?"

The voice nearly made Sigrid jump out of her skin as she rounded on the shadowy figure which had crept up beside her.

Prince Loki.

His striking emerald eyes which usually burned bright with mischief now seemed guarded as he gingerly took a few steps closer, inky black hair glinting in the golden light of the halls.

Sigrid had spent much time with Odin's second son, yet had spoken to the tall, ungainly boy only a handful of times. The two of them were outcasts amongst their peers, but she was too shy to seek his company.

The girl looked away from the prince's tight expression and down the corridor where their company had disappeared.

"I hate her," Sigrid whispered quietly, surprising even herself at the words which escaped her. But they were true. "You don't know how much I wish I was an only child."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at her, his trademark smirk playing upon his full lips.

"Oh, I think I know how you feel."


End file.
